


We Are Our Poison

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: And Winter Covered the Star [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: GO READ IT AND THE SEQUEL, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, bc its just so good and GO READ IT, but lbr all of my WS steve stuff is gonna be based on it, this is the last one that was inspired by ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Our Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559021) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> This is what I gET FOR READING FANFIC AT TWO IN THE MORNING
> 
> Based on Chapter 19: Attack, although I seem to remember an earlier mention of the event the poem is based off, but I can't seem to find it ;u;

They both know it's an

unspoken agreement ( _before_ ,

it's

something from _**before**_ )

 

And so if one is to

go down (no matter who,

they were prepared

before - falling, broken bones,

functionality unknown)

the other will surely

follow

 

And so they're together (it

feels wrong and right and wrong,

wrong, ~~_**wrong**_~~ ) when consuming

anything (everything, something . . . ?)

 

Because poison

can come from

anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of the poems preceding this note in a span of less than 12 hours, aND IT WAS AMAZING


End file.
